


Songs About Rain

by chicafrom3



Category: Lost
Genre: AU, Bonding, Community: 1sentence, F/M, Grief, Infidelity, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicafrom3/pseuds/chicafrom3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't afraid of the dark anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs About Rain

#01 – Air  
He was talking to her about the plants she'd brought him, and then she smiled that tiny, shy smile at him, and suddenly he couldn't breathe, there wasn't enough air.

#02 – Apples  
He stood a little too close to her, talking animatedly, and she remembered a story about snakes and apples—looked at him with new eyes and wondered which one he was.

#03 – Beginning  
He kissed her in her garden, impulsively, suddenly, and they were both ashamed and afraid and shocked, but it was a beginning—a beginning to _what_ , neither knew.

#04 – Bugs  
There were bugs everywhere on the Island, and everyone was constantly brushing away mosquitoes and sand fleas and beetles, but she never seemed to: maybe bugs would infringe on her quiet dignity.

#05 – Coffee  
He missed coffee, maybe more than he missed anything else, and maybe that was the one reason he had to be thankful for the existence of the hatch; still, he was shocked when he walked in to take his shift and found a pot ready-made for him, and knew she was the only one who could have done it.

#06 – Dark  
She wasn't afraid of the dark anymore.

#07 – Despair  
She lay unconscious in the tent, bleeding and broken and small, and he realized that _this_ was what despair tasted like.

#08 – Doors  
His life had been a series of open doors; hers had been a series of closed ones.

#09 – Drink  
The second time he kissed her he took his time about it, drinking in her and this stolen moment, not letting the truth and the wrongness take away from it.

#10 – Duty  
He had a duty to the survivors as their doctor and leader; she had a duty to her husband as his wife; neither of them could let themselves forget their duty, not even for each other.

#11 – Earth  
The earth felt cold and rough and gritty in her hands, but she didn't want to drop it in the grave.

#12 – End  
He took her hand after the funeral: Jin's death was an ending and a tragic one, but it could also be a beginning.

#13 – Fall  
He wasn't sure he was falling in love, but he was falling from something, and maybe that wasn't good but maybe it was.

#14 – Fire  
There was a fire in him that reminded her of Jin, and she closed her eyes and let herself admire it.

#15 – Flexible  
He wasn't that flexible when it came to resolving personal arguments, she discovered, and it left her in tears.

#16 – Flying  
If it weren't for that doomed flight, they never would have met and he felt grateful for it; if it weren't for that doomed flight, her husband would still be alive, and he should've feel worse about that than he did.

#17 – Food  
He brought her dinner and lingered by her side a few moments too long, wishing he could brush the hair out of her face, but Claire was watching and it would be wrong.

#18 – Foot  
She brought him to the statue and asked him what it meant, but he couldn't come up with an explanation that didn't sound ridiculous.

#19 – Grave  
She spent less and less time at Jin's grave, and more and more time helping him around the camp.

#20 – Green  
He didn't really understand the allure of her garden—after all, she was surrounded by green and growing things pretty much twenty-four/seven, right?—but he helped root around in the dirt anyway.

#21 – Head  
Kate made a halfway angry remark about how much time he'd been spending with her lately, and that brought everything to a head.

#22 – Hollow  
So, they'd won, they could be together openly now, but their victory rang hollow.

#23 – Honor  
Honor wasn't something he'd ever really thought about before, not in detail, but it was vitally important to her.

#24 – Hope  
When he kissed her she could almost hope that it would be okay and it would work itself out.

#25 – Light  
Sawyer called her 'Sunshine', and he figured that was about right; she was made of light and good and he was afraid he was going to drag her down.

#26 – Lost  
She survived a plane crash; she'd spent months here on this island in the middle of nowhere; she'd long since given up seeing a rescue party; her husband died; but it's when he pulls her in to a tight hug that she feels the most lost.

#27 – Metal  
His memories of meeting Sarah are of a metallic scent and anesthetic and a chunk of steering column; his memories of meeting her are of smoke and terror and the gigantic metal skeleton of a dead plane.

#28 – New  
Waking up to his face was a deliciously new feeling, one she clung to because she was afraid to think too much about it.

#29 – Old  
He felt so damn _old_ sometimes, and it always seemed to be at the moment that she felt the youngest.

#30 – Peace  
He couldn't find peace on his own anymore, but everything slowed and calmed when he was with her.

#31 – Poison  
She never understood why he needed to poison himself with overwork and undercare.

#32 – Pretty  
Death wasn't supposed to be pretty, he thought drowsily, and tried to say that, but he was unconscious before he could get the words out.

#33 – Rain  
It rained four days straight as he lay in a tent, delirious and incoherent, and she shook, afraid that once again she was going to lose.

#34 – Regret  
She pushed ahead during the day and refused to regret anything, but at night everything came at her at once.

#35 – Roses  
When the color started returning to his cheeks, she cried from sheer relief.

#36 – Secret  
"I think I love you," she whispered to him in Korean.

#37 – Snakes  
He dreamt of snakes and woke up with a start; Desmond told him he'd been unconscious for a week.

#38 – Snow  
Sickness had left him pale and easily exhausted; she made it her mission to get him back into shape.

#39 – Solid  
When his muscles protested against the exertion and left him trembling and shaking, all he had to do was lean on her, solid and real and dependable.

#40 – Spring  
Every day he got a little stronger, and her smile got a little brighter, and it was like spring coming to the Island.

#41 – Stable  
It was weird, Hurley mentioned to Charlie one day, that the overworked doctor and the sweet Korean herbalist were probably the most stable institution in the camp now.

#42 – Strange  
It stunned him to realize that he didn't find it strange to wake up to her face anymore.

#43 – Summer  
Summer came to the Island, almost unbearably hot, allowing him much more opportunity to appreciate her in that bikini that was barely there.

#44 – Taboo  
He found her in her garden, not working, not doing anything, and asked what was wrong; she shook her head and said, "Jin for a boy and Shannon for a girl"; when he understood what she meant he almost passed out.

#45 – Ugly  
There was nothing ugly about pregnancy, he discovered, unless it was Sawyer's oh-so-sarcastic remarks.

#46 – War  
Charlie sought him out to quietly remind him that the Others seemed to take a special interest in kids and mothers; he told the younger man that he'd sooner go to war than let the Others take her.

#47 – Water  
"Jack, I think my water just broke."

#48 – Welcome  
"Shannon and Jin Soo Shepherd, welcome to the Island."

#49 – Winter  
It was winter again, they'd been on the Island four years and the twins were verging on two, when rescue finally showed up.

#50 – Wood  
They've left everything behind, hand-carved wood for mass-produced plastic, but when he wakes up and she smiles at him and the twins are shrieking laughter in the next room, it doesn't seem as painful.


End file.
